Move to You
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana moves to Domino and reunites with her boyfriend Atem. Yugi and Atem decide to go bowling with the gang and invites Mana to tag along.


**Di.M.H: "Another random story, I hope that you all enjoy, I might make another one like this. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Move to You**_

#

Mana and Mahad had just moved to Domino today and were busy unpacking boxes. Mana sat in her bedroom floor taking things out and set them down onto the floor to decide on where she would put them later. She reached into the small box in front of her and pulled out a green teddy bear that her boyfriend; Atem had given her. She smiled as she remembered the day that he gave it to her. He had said it was because it reminded him of her beautiful emerald eyes.

She held it to her chest. It had been the last thing that he gave her before they last saw each other. She wished that she could see him again in person. She would give anything to see him again. She set it down onto her bed before going back to the box. Once she empted the box; she started placing the things that were inside around her new room. She kept the bear on her bed since she likes to cuddle to it at night.

She would remember nights where she would cuddle to her boyfriend when they were together but now that she hadn't seen him in almost two years; she had the bear to cuddle with. She heard Mahad call up to her; asking her to get the door. She stood up and walked toward the stairs as she heard knocks on the door. She walked down the stairs and walked to the door. She opened it to see an elderly gentleman standing there with two boys that looked as though they could be twins. Mana had met them before and smiled as she recognized them.

"Hey there Mr. Muto, Yugi, Temmy," she said.

The smaller boy covered his mouth as she called his older brother by his nickname that she gave him. The taller boy glared at him before smiling at her.

"It's so good to see you again Mana," said Sugoroku, "we came to see how you both are doing and if you need help unpacking."

"I can use a hand," Mahad said stepping into the room while greeting them.

Yugi and Atem stepped into the house. When Mana had heard that she was moving to Domino; she called her boyfriend Atem and told him that she was going to living in his hometown. Atem had told her that he was happy to hear it. She had met his family during 'Parent Day' at their school back in Egypt. Mahad had gotten a job at Domino high as a teacher and so they moved for his new job. Atem had told Mana that he was going to Domino high and Mana revealed that was where Mahad's new job was.

She had told him that she was going to his school as well and Atem said that he was glad that they got to go school together again after two years. Sugoroku and Yugi offered to help Mahad while Atem greeted his girlfriend with a kiss which she returned happily. They pulled away but didn't pull away from each other.

"I'm glad that we can go to school again," he said.

"Me too, is Yugi okay with this?"

"He's fine; he's already giving me a hard time about it."

Mana giggled. She loved watching the two boys' inactions with each other. She found it cute watching her boyfriend with his brother. They sat down onto the couch together while the others finished unpacking.

"My mother wanted to come but she's out of town visiting our father," Atem explained.

"Have you seen him at all?"

"Not since the holidays but that's normal for him though."

"Poor thing," she said making her voice sound like a child.

Atem chuckled before kissing her on the lips which she returned. They pulled away and she snuggled to him as she placed her head onto his shoulder. Atem nuzzled his face into her hair taking in her scent. Yugi came into the living room with a box in his arms.

"You lovebirds can catch up later," he teased, "we got some unpacking to do."

"Go away Yugi," Atem replied giving his brother a look that got his point across.

"Fine, but no baby making," Yugi teased only to have a pillow thrown at his direction.

Yugi jumped to the side as he laughed before walking away. They didn't have that much left of unpacking and Yugi just wanted to tease them. He knew that Atem loves Mana like crazy and found it amusing watching his brother act like a lovesick sap around her. Atem rolled his eyes at his brother before turning back to a giggling Mana. He smiled as he loved hearing her giggle. They kissed again and just remained there to cuddle on the couch.

#

"When Mana called Atem and told him that you were moving here, he's been in a good mood the whole month," said Sugoroku as he helped Mahad with unpacking a box.

"Well, when I told Mana that we were moving here, she was practically jump up and down," said Mahad, "it's obvious that they love each other very much."

"I think that I can hear wedding bells in the near future," said Sugoroku.

"I'm sure that might happen too," said Mahad.

"What might happen," Yugi asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing Yugi," said Sugoroku.

"Are you talking about Atem and Mana," Yugi asked.

"How much did you hear," Mahad asked the boy.

"Lucky guess," Yugi replied.

"Tell me Yugi," said Sugoroku, "what do you think about having Mana as a sister-in-law?"

"I don't mind," said Yugi with a smile, "I think that she's nice and she makes Atem happy. I think that she would make a good wife for him."

"So, you would be okay if they got married," Sugoroku asked.

"I would be happy for them," Yugi replied, "they're very happy together and I know no doubt that they would have a good life together. Mana is a good person and perfect for Atem."

Sugoroku and Mahad smiled at the young boy. Yugi went back to what he was doing before. The two men looked at each other.

"I think that can be arranged that," said Sugoroku.

"Are you suggesting," Mahad asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I would be honored to have Atem as a brother-in-law."

#

"Oh man, Anzu will kill us," Yugi cried as he was putting on his shoes.

"Yugi will you relax," Atem said after putting on his shoes.

"That's easy for you to say, you can just duck when she throws her bag at your head," Jonouchi hissed.

"Well, it doesn't help that you keep annoying her," Atem pointed out.

"Shiver it," Jonouchi snarled.

Yugi had finished putting on his shoes and they made their way to meet up with the others for bowling. They got to the bus stop when Yugi's phone went off. He reached into his pocket to see that it was Anzu.

"It's her," he said.

"Answer man," said Jonouchi, "there's no way that she'll be mad at you."

Yugi answered the phone as the two boys looked out for the bus. The gang had decided to go bowling during the weekend. Yugi was talking with his girlfriend on the phone while Jonouchi was checking the time on his phone. Atem stood there remaining calm. Yugi hung up the phone and said that she and the others were waiting on them.

"Well, is she pissed," Jonouchi asked.

"No," said Yugi, "she said that they just got there, themselves."

"Phew, that's a relief."

"Hey Yugi, Atem," a voice called.

The three boys turned to see Mana running toward them. Jonouchi stood there with a raised brow. Yugi smirked at his brother before waving to Mana. Atem smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. Mana came to a stop when she reached them.

"Hey Mana, what's up," Yugi asked.

"I was walking around town," she said, "when I saw you two."

"Trying to get use to the neighborhood," Yugi asked.

"Pretty much,"

"We're going bowling, do you care to join us," Atem asked.

"Sure, if that's okay with you guys."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," said Yugi, "right bro?"

"Of course, you're more than welcome," said Atem.

"Thanks,"

What the hell," Jonouchi shouted, "hey guys why are you inviting a stranger to our bowling night?!"

"She's not a stranger," Yugi explained.

"What?!"

Mana walked over to Atem and wrapped her arms around his waist indicating that she wanted him to hold her. Yugi covered his mouth as he laughed at this. Atem ignored his brother as he wrapped his arms around her. Jonouchi was standing there confused until he saw Atem kiss Mana on her forehead tenderly. He looked at Atem with his jaw to the ground as Yugi was laughing at his face. He had been wanting to see the gang's reactions to Atem acting like a sappy boyfriend to Mana. Man smiled up at him as she snuggled.

"See, she's not a stranger," said Yugi, "she's Atem's girlfriend."

"You're jokin'," Jonouchi cried out.

"Nope," Yugi replied.

"Jonouchi this is Mana," said Atem, "my girlfriend, Mana this is Jonouchi a friend of ours."

"Hey there," said Mana, "It's nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah, you too," said Jonouchi.

The bus arrived and they climbed aboard. Jonouchi and Yugi sat on one side while Atem and Mana sat on the other. The bus rode down the road heading toward downtown where they were meeting the rest of the gang.

"Awright spilt it Atem," said Jonouchi, "when did you get a girlfriend?"

"In elementary school," Atem replied simply.

"Huh?!"

"It's true," said Mana, "we've been dating since we were ten."

"That long?!'

"Yes," Atem replied.

"Yug, how do you feel about this?!"

"I'm fine with it," Yugi replied, "of course I was shocked when I went to visit him when his school was having a Parents Day; that's when I found out and I'm okay with it."

"Seriously,"

"Yep,"

"Is he always so loud," Mana asked Atem.

"Pretty much," Atem said with a chuckle.

"Hey I ain't loud!"

"You're kind of shouting Jonouchi," Yugi pointed out.

"Well, I'm shocked to learn that your brother has a girlfriend. I mean who would have thought him; Mr. Anti-social."

"I'm here you know and I can hear you," Atem snarled.

Both Yugi and Mana giggled at their exchange. Jonouchi continued to display his disbelief the whole way. Yugi was finding it amusing as his best friend was freaking out that the fact that Atem has a girlfriend. Soon the bus came to a stop and they all stood up to exit. Jonouchi was still freaking out until Yugi covered his mouth.

"That's enough Jonouchi," he said, "you should stop before you lose your voice."

"I don't think that's possible for him," Atem teased making Yugi laugh.

Mana smiled at them as they continued to walk toward the building where the bowling alley was. The alley was on the third floor of the building that had a small mail on the first floor. They walked to the elevator and Jonouchi pushed the button.

"So," he said turning to Mana, "how long are you visitin' for?"

"Oh, I'm not visiting," said Mana, "my older brother and I moved here."

"She'll be going to our school when break is over," Yugi explained, "her brother is going to be a teacher at our school too, right Mana?"

"Right," Mana replied as they entered the elevator.

Atem hit the button for the third floor. The doors closed and the lift moved upwards. Jonouchi leaned against the wall as Yugi was standing in front of the doors while Atem and Mana were curled up together in the corner. The lift came to the third floor and the doors opened allowing them to step onto the floor.

"Hey there they are," a voice called.

Yugi looked to see the others were standing there at the entrance. He walked over and waved to them while apologizing to them.

"Don't worry about it Yugi," said Anzu kissing his cheek, "we haven't been waiting long."

"That's a relief," said Jonouchi walking toward them.

Atem and Mana walked toward them with Mana holding onto his arm. Bakura had noticed this and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Who's your friend Atem," he asked drawing everyone's attention to the couple.

"Apparently that's his girlfriend," said Jonouchi.

"What do you mean by apparently," Atem asked.

"Are you serious," Honda cried.

"I didn't know that you have a girlfriend, Atem," said Anzu.

"Who knew that Atem-kun has a girlfriend," said Mino.

"When did this happen," Otogi asked.

"Everyone," said Atem, "this is Mana, my girlfriend."

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you all," said Mana with a smile.

"Um, hi Mana," said Anzu, "I'm Anzu; Yugi's girlfriend."

"Otogi," said Otogi.

"I'm Mino," said Mino.

"I'm Bakura, it's nice to meet you," said Bakura.

"Honda," said Honda.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go," said Yugi.

They went inside and paid for a game or two while the gang was asking both Atem and Mana questions about their relationship. Mana answered them while smile as Atem was getting a little annoyed about this. They paired up into teams; Bakura, Honda, Otogi, Mino on one team while Yugi, Anzu, Atem, Mana and Jonouchi on the other.

"We should have invited someone else to make it even," said Anzu.

"Yeah who," Jonouchi asked.

"Good point," said Honda.

Mana threw the ball but only managed to get one pin down. She groaned as this happened. Atem walked toward her from behind and helped her with positioning her arms. She smiled at this and began to play around with him. He chuckled as she did this finding it adorable. The others looked to see this and were smiling. Atem managed to stop her by grabbing her hips preventing her from moving. Mana giggled when he did this before catching his lips with hers. Yugi was laughing in his hand as he watched.

They pulled away and the others started laughing at this. Atem looked at them before turning back to Mana. She smiled up at him.

"You couldn't help it could you," he said.

"Would I do that," she asked innocently like a child.

"You're adorable love,"

"I try,"

The others were practically falling out of their seats as they watched while laughing. Otogi was up for his team to bowl but was unable to keep his ball steady in his hands as he laughed. Atem just chuckled before capturing Mana's lips. Mana returned the kiss happily. Yugi had fallen from his chair and was rolling on the floor from laughing too hard.

"She's very funny," said Anzu.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet," said Yugi, "she's got Atem wiped around her finger. You guys should hear what she calls him. It's so funny."

"What does she call 'im Yug," Jonouchi asked.

"I rather not say it or otherwise he'll get pissed at me," said Yugi, "but maybe she'll say it soon. It always makes him cave in."

"Oh now we got to hear it," said Otogi.

Atem could hear what they were saying and looked at his brother warning to keep his mouth shut. It's bad enough that Yugi gives him a hard time about it; he didn't need the others to do it too. Mana had just bowled and knocked down the remaining nine pins. She cheered as she jumped in the air. Atem could only smile at her as she came back to him and kissed him.

"Thanks Temmy," she said, "you're so sweet."

"TEMMY?!"

Atem looked over at his friends when they shouted. They all started laughing even harder. Mana smiled at his friends before kissing him again to calm him down. Atem sighed before he took his turn. He got a strike without even trying. Yugi stood up still laughing to take his turn. He smiled at his brother; who rolled his eyes at him.

"You're the worst," Atem murmured.

"Shouldn't that a little brother's job," Yugi teased.

"Just go," Atem replied with a chuckle.

#

"It was nice meeting you Mana," said Anzu.

"Yeah," said Mino, "maybe we can hang out again some time."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," said Mana.

"Well, we'll ya see guys around," said Honda.

"See ya," the others called.

They all went their separate ways while waving goodbye. Yugi waved goodbye before turning to his brother and Mana smiling.

"So, should we get going," he asked.

"Yugi, why don't you head home," said Atem, "I'll walk Mana home."

"Sure, see ya at the house, later Mana."

"Bye Yugi," said Mana, "see you later."

Yugi ran off heading back to the game shop. Atem and Mana walked toward her house. She reached over and grabbed his hand. Atem smiled and wiped his fingers around hers. They walked down the sidewalk for a bit in silence before Mana spoke.

"Your friends are nice," she said.

"I'm glad that you like them," he replied, "I know that they like you too."

"I'm glad that we get to be together again Atem,"

"Me too Mana."

They stopped once they reached her house. She turned to face him while smiling. Atem touched her cheek pushing back her hair in the process. He leaned to capture her lips. Mana moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck while returning the kiss.

"I love you Mana,"

I love you too Atem,"


End file.
